my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy
Andy is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #63 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 4138. Wii Sports In Tennis, Andy is a Pro with a skill level of 1200/1300 and he doubles with either Keiko or Steph. In Baseball, he is good at around 627-806. Andy's team consists of him, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi, and Ashley. He plays on the teams of Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, and Michael. In Boxing, he is okay and his skill level is 530-681. Wii Sports Resort Andy is a low-skilled Basketball player and his team consists of Megan and Takashi. His level is only 56-60 (the 4th worst player). In Swordplay, he is in Pro Class, and his level is 1331-1335 (the 12th best player). He isn't good at Table Tennis, and his level is only around 146-150. He is very bad at Cycling, coming in 84th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Andy is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is Andii. * In the Boxing training room, there're some pictures on the walls. In one of them, you can see Matt (already as the Boxing Champion, evidenced by his silver gloves) and Andy, both younger and with different hairstyles, are about to fight each other. This suggests that Andy tried to beat Matt to become the new Champion, but failed. He had a full Afro when that happened. * Andy and Matt are the only boxers who wear orange shorts. * He isn't good at any sport in Wii Sports Resort, Swordplay being the only exception to this. * Andy is the worst male player in Basketball not to be on Miguel's team and is the worst player in Basketball not to be on Miguel's team (He is the 4th worst at Basketball of any Mii). ** Andy is also the worst male Mii in Basketball that debuted in Wii Sports. * Andy appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. ** He has also worn the green armor the most, having worn it 7 times. All of these occurrences were in the first 7 stages he was in. * Andy is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis, Table Tennis, and Basketball but is right-handed in Baseball. * In both Boxing and Cycling, Andy is the 15th worst player. * In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Marimba. * In his Wii Party artwork, Andy seems to be playing Board Game Island with Rin. ** Strangely, he is wearing his favorite color instead of player's color. The same goes to Chris and Miyu. * His name comes from the Greek origin, meaning "manly, masculine". ** His name is also short for Andrew. ** Weirdly enough, there is a Mii that has that name. * He is the worst player in Basketball who isn't a Swordplay Showdown Boss. * He has some similarities with Marco. They both have the same head shape, same facial features, same hairstyle, same eyebrows, and same mustache. They're also both pros at Swordplay. Category:Orange Outfit Miis